A Second Chance
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] After how many years of thinking she made the right choice, she came back in hopes of reclaiming what she left behind. Mimato. [R&R]
1. I Back Home

**. A . Second . Chance .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . Back Home**

* * *

_Yes, another story from, mwa! You may have notice that this story has a few changes. I wasn't satisfied with the way I wrote it before, so I decided to write it in a much better form. It's still the same plot of course, but there will be a few additional scenes and so forth, so be prepared for a few changes. I hope you enjoy my new version of A Second Chance._

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa sat at the edge of her seat as her friend slept mutely beside her. The plane swerved slightly causing her to jump in agitation for a moment. After a few moments of regaining her composure, she glanced out the windows. Dark clouds were present, and it looked like a storm was brewing. A small landscape of land was noticeable and Mimi leaned back on her chair and swallowed, _hard_. She was headed back to Odaiba, the small city plagued down in Japan, where almost every citizen knew each other. Back to where she grew up. Back to where she had her first kiss, her first boyfriend, and her first love—practically her first everything. Back to where she never wished she'd stepped foot on just because of some mistake she made five years ago. Back to where all her child-hood friends were and him and back to her family. But she had no choice but to come back. It was time for explanations, and it was time to see her family again.

_No more running._

She glanced at her side, one of her dearest friends presently beside her, and was glad of her company. Yolie also came from Odaiba but she insisted on coming with her to New York. They practically shared the same memories, and it was good to know to have someone to laugh about it. She had nearly the same traits she had, that nearly awed people sometimes. Yolie had her long purple-colored hair, while she had her caramel-brown, which reached just above her waistline.  
  
The two women worked as kindergarten teachers, which seemed slightly ironic, given the fact that Mimi was always the 'model' type of girl. But since the rates in the modeling industry were fairly high, the teaching job came up, which of course is temporarily until she finds a job in the fashion area.  
  
The flight attendant soon announced that they'd be landing momentarily, and ordered the passengers to fasten their seatbelts. The brunette turned her head to Yolie and shook her awake.  
  
Yolie grunted and slid further down on the blue worn blanket, distributed to every passenger on the plane. "Five more minutes, Mimi." She muttered incoherently.  
  
Mimi smiled. She wanted nothing more but to have some shut-eye herself. Her eyelids were slightly droopy, and she slapped herself mentally for not taking advantage of the time she was able to spare earlier. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that, were about to land."  
  
Yolie's eyes shot open, and her head popped out of the blue covers. She peered out of the window and sure enough, mass of land were clearly visible, and the Odaiba Airport was in view. "Wow," she murmured. "It's been so long, you think after how many years, this place still brings so much."  
  
"Yeah it does," Mimi said solemnly, it took courage for her just to board the plane, but she wasn't about to turn back, not yet anyhow.

* * *

**** The plane landed efficiently and leisurely passengers made their way out. Mimi and Yolie grabbed their luggage and boxes and called for a taxi. They arrived at their apartment moments later. 

The apartment was an adorable condo, which consist of two bedrooms, with its own private refuge. There was a kitchen area and a living room, which was separated by a bar. Their furniture arrived the day before so they didn't need to do much except unpack their clothes and all the necessities.  
  
"Whew, I'm beat, I am going to take a quick shower and head for bed, and sleep until my prince comes to fetch me." Yolie exclaimed, dropping her luggage with the others, which were lying in a heap on the rugged floor.  
  
Mimi laughed and stared out the window. "I might as well do the same. I'll leave the unpacking duties for tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea, we start work in the morning." Yolie grimaced. "Do you have any idea on how to teach children?"  
  
Mimi shook her head. "No clue, but it shouldn't be that hard. All we have to do is stand there and look smart, _teach_ I mean."

Yolie sighed and ran a hand through her rumpled violet hair. "I knew I should have worked in a company or something. I'm good with technology—_God knows that_."

Mimi smiled and continued staring out of the window as memories came flooding back. The night was worn, and the city lights were visible—looking like a bunch of candles being lit in a rainy evening. She came back to her senses sometime later and headed for the shower. She let the warm water run through her body and she scrubbed all the thoughts out of her head.  
  
She dried herself up and blow-dried her hair. She placed on a pair of velvet pajamas on and lay in bed. She tossed and turned a couple of times and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yolie rapped on Mimi's door. "Mimi Tachikawa, you better get up now before we get late for work." After a few moments, and still no sound of slight movement, Yolie opened the door and strode in. She wore a plain beige dress that reached just above her knees. The straps were thick and the neck-line was high enough not to reveal too much skin, with her hair up high in a bun. She wore a matching coat over and same colored heals, giving her a casual, but classy kind of look.  
  
Mimi peered from the side of her comforters and dug deeper into bed.  
  
Yolie frowned. "I swear you are lazy. If you don't come out in three seconds, I'll have no choice but to pour ice cold water on you. One… two—" 

The brunette sighed. "Alright, fine!" She pulled the covers off her petite figure, and grimaced while trudging off to her bathroom.

Yolie smiled in triumph and left Mimi to her morning routines.  
  
Mimi got ready in time, in a pink-sheered top, with ruffles on the bottom hems. Her hair was neatly brushed and was left to flow down loosely—she'd make an appointment for a cut soon, since it was too long. She wore a denim knee skirt that clung obediently to her legs and a pair of black knee-high boots, and ate her breakfast silently, right before commenting on Yolie's outwear. They left the apartment building on time and called for a taxi, since their cars were still being shipped. They arrived at Odaiba Elementary soon enough and were surprised to see not much people there except a few worker's. Mimi and Yolie made their way to the office and signed in. One of the ladies from the office showed them around campus and where everything was.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Yolie asked bluntly, after the short tour.  
  
"The kids will be arriving soon. You two seem to be an hour early." she replied good-naturedly. "But it's also a good thing. You would be able to fix up your class rooms. This reminds me, Ms. Tachikawa your room is A-1 and Ms. Inoe your room is A-2."  
  
"Cool, so are our classrooms sticking together?" Yolie asked.  
  
"Yes, by the way, sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Caroline Gold, just call me Carol." Carol said, beaming. She was a beautiful woman, probably around her thirties or so, with fair hair and emerald eyes. "Oh and before I forget here's the list of the students you will have. Were pretty packed this school year, and we can't move around kids much. If you need me I'll be in the main office. Enjoy your first day." She gave out a slight nod and turned on her heels.  
  
Yolie smiled at Mimi. "Well, she was friendly. I'm going to go ahead and check out my room. Surely, teaching can't be _that_ hard." she said, more to herself than Mimi.  
  
Mimi did the same and walked into her own classroom. All the while she scanned her list and saw that she had 25 students. She glanced at each name and stopped right at the middle. She dropped her bags and nearly fell to the floor. She saw the name that she never knew, or that she hoped she wouldn't be seeing again.  
  
Ishida, it was Matt's child, _her_ child.  
  
****

* * *

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_A Second Chance_** copyright © **8**.**22**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Digimon_** copyright © **1997-2004** by **_Akiyoshi Kongo, Toei Animation_**

_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._


	2. II Contemplations

**. A . Second . Chance .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. II . Contemplations**

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews!!! Man oh man I was having so much trouble settling on what their kid should be, a boy or girl. But after 100 times of flipping quarters I finally decided on a girl. I'm sorry for those who wanted a boy. I think the story would go great if it was a girl. Plus I have a lot of ideas for it. I just didn't know what to do if it was a boy. Oh well enjoy the chapter!!!_

* * *

The name shown in the paper as Mimi tried to retain her posture. It's been years, more than she could count, since she'd last seen the name. Lily Ishida, her blue-eyed precious daughter, she was no more but a few weeks old when Mimi left. It brought tears to her eyes knowing what she missed behind. First smile, first words, first everything. Learning how to walk, sit, and talk. Yet, here she was staring at a piece of paper, which could cause more tension than she could possibly comprehend.  
  
"Yolie," Mimi called, nearly toppling over herself as well in the whole process.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Yolie asked coming out of her room and into Mimi's. She was carrying a stack of books, and Mimi guessed she was preparing.  
  
Mimi gave her a worried look and bit down on her lower lip and shoved the attendance list towards Yolie, who grabbed it automatically. As Yolie started scanning the list, Mimi sat down with no much but a little effort.

After a few silent moments, Yolie placed the sheet down and made a low whistle. "Wow," She said, taking a seat across from her forlorn friend. "What are you going to do?"

Mimi shrugged and lifted both fingers and started massaging her head. "I have no clue. I was just about to ask you about it. I mean it's been so long." She paused and recollected. "Yolie, this is like having a stack of bricks thrown upon me. I have no idea what to do. I left, five years ago. That's enough said than done."

"Yes, you _did_ leave. But you didn't do it for the sake of it. You had your reasons to leave, and they were very good ones." Yolie explained, the books already forgotten, were now strayed on the carpeted ground.

_Were they? _Mimi asked silently. She was 22 years-old and still aging, and by then she knew she was tired of running. She let out a long sigh, and glanced up at Yolie. "I'll teach her,"

"Are you sure?" Yolie asked. "Because if—"

Mimi shook her head. "No, I'm positive. I missed five years, and I'm not about to miss her first year in kindergarten." Yolie opened her mouth to say something but clamped it shut as Mimi continued talking. "I won't tell her who I am, I just—I just want to be friends with her, make her know me. And if Matt has a say in this, well then I do too."

"Well if you're sure," Yolie said, gathering back the fallen textbooks. She gave Mimi one last look and trudged back into her own classroom after a quick glance at the clock.

Mimi gave out a sigh of exasperation and sat idly at her chair, anticipating seeing on how much her little Lily has grown. Students started piling in slowly, parents at hand, and all the while Mimi couldn't help but grow more and more nervous and wretched as every minute passed by, knowing full well that her daughter would be arriving anytime soon accompanied by Matt. At that last thought Mimi hurriedly made her way to Yolie's room nearly knocking over a few books along the way.

****

* * *

Yolie was just about done finishing with the classroom as her distraught friend came waltzing in. She lifted one eye-brow in confusion upon the brunette's sudden behavior.

"I need your help." Mimi said, all the while wringing and un-wringing her hands together—a habit she surely picked up as a little girl, in sign of anxiety.

Yolie took in the habit and glanced up her eyes showing signs of recommendation. "Sure, what's got you so riled up?"

Mimi sat down in one of the unoccupied desks and once again sighed. She folded her hands loosely in her lap and straightened her shoulders. "I was wondering if—if you can be there in my classroom when Matt gets here." Not waiting for an answer Mimi continued on. "Just for today, I'm not ready to come face to face with him _just_ yet anyhow. And for the most part, I'm sure as hell will know what he'll do once he's sees me as being Lily's teacher. He'd march straight up to the principle's office and demand a change, or better yet he'd probably transfer her out of school!"

Yolie assessed her words and answered. "So, what you're implying is that you'd want me to be in your room when he comes by." She said while Mimi nodded mutely. "But what you're also implying is the impossible. I mean it doesn't take a genius to recognize an old friend, and Matt will surely see through me, even though it has been five years, he's not stupid."

The caramel-brunette immensely groaned inwardly. "Oh I know, I know and I've thought about that, but please do this for me. I can't bear to see my daughter being away from me again. I want this chance to get to _know_ her." Mimi explained giving her friend the saddest light brown eyes anyone has ever laid their gazes upon on. "_Please,_"

The sound of more people shuffling through the hallways of Odaiba Elementary made their way through Yolie's ears, and she finally gave out a nod of surrender. "Oh, alright, I'll do it, and it's only because I want you to get to know your own daughter and nothing else. But I swear, Mimi Tachikawa, if I become dragged into the middle of Matt's and your quarrel, well—let's just say it won't be pretty."

Mimi squealed and jumped to her feet. "Oh you won't I promise, thank you so much, Yolie!"

* * *

Yolie stood in the middle of Mimi's room, wondering for possibly the 5th time on why she agreed on doing this in the first place. A few small kids looked at her curiously and she just smiled back sweetly. She glanced at her room, knowing full well Mimi was somewhere in there—_hiding_. All of a sudden, in one quick second, the door to Mimi's classroom opened wide and a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, ruffled man came walking in with a honey-blonde clutched onto his right leg, whining all the while. Yolie assessed the scene and took in her old friend.

Matt Ishida surely hasn't changed over the few years. He still looked the same as he did in his teens, except for the fact he looked more tired and worn. But after all that, he still managed to keep his hair the same as he always did, but he desperately needed a shave. He glanced up and stared straight at her, and Yolie nearly did a take-back, she was sure he would find out who she was, but once he placed his gaze back down on the girl, she knew for sure he didn't care whether or not the teacher was a psychotic maniac, just as long as he gets his little girl to get off his leg and attend class. He mumbled a quick incoherent apology to Yolie, and kneeled down the little girl's height.

As Matt spoke to the possible 5-year-old, Yolie took in Lily's features. Sure enough after glancing from head to toe, Lily Ishida looked exactly as Mimi did when she was younger. Except for the fact that her eyes were blue as Matt's were, and her hair was a bit lighter, given the fact Matt's hair was golden blonde and Mimi's own was caramel-brown. But other than that, Lily was sure to have boys knocking at her door when she gets older. And what made Yolie want to laugh out even more was that the little girl was all tad in pink with the words 'Princess' embedded on her front shirt, oh the irony. What was worse was that she carried some of her mother's traits, _whining_ for one.

Matt finally stood from his crouching position and looked at Yolie, while running a free hand through his hair. "Sorry about that, she has a weird thing about going to school."

"_Daddy,_" she screeched, her eyes wide, both petite hands clutching onto Matt's shirt. "It's _not_ weird. Didn't you watch T.V. last night? The students were being eaten by a BIG aliem!"

"It's _alien_ princess, and didn't I tell you _not_ to watch that movie with your uncle Davis and your uncle T.K.?" Matt asked, running his hand through his hair once again, probably a sign of vexation, Yolie thought.

"But daddy," she cried one more, attracting a few stares from the other seated students. "It's _real_,"

Matt opened his mouth in attempt to answer but Yolie raised her hand. "May I," she asked. Matt spread out his hands in acknowledgement and Yolie bent to the girl's even height. "Hey," Yolie said smiling fondly. Lily gave a small 'Hello', and Yolie continued. "About the whole 'alien' thing, I had the same jitters when I started kindergarten. But what I learned about them is that they stay, very far from where we live, and they reside on different planets. And they can't come down here or they'll suffer."

Lily looked at Yolie applying all the information in hear tiny head. "Are you sure," she asked curiously feeling a bit undaunted. Yolie nodded and Lily placed a small finger on her chin. "Well—if you're sure then," she turned to Matt. "I guess I can let you go."

Matt laughed and picked up his little girl in his arms. "Well I'll pick you up later then, promise me you'll behave." Matt inquired, while Lily nodded. He placed her down gently and she hurried of to an empty chair. He glanced at Yolie and thanked her.

"Oh it's no problem." she said carefully not to meet his eye, in fear he'd recognize her.

Matt glanced at the lady before him suspiciously. "You know you look a bit familiar to me."

Yolie let out a nervous laugh. "You know, how some people are these days, they look all the same to me."

Matt grinned. "You're probably right, I—" but stopped abruptly as they heard a person swear in the other room—_Yolie's_ room.

Yolie's eyes widened, and she glanced at Matt. "Excuse me while I go check on that." she said.

"Oh no problem, I was just about to head out." Matt replied. Yolie nodded and turned to the direction of her room.

Mimi cursed and let out an 'Oh crap,' as she fell, landing straight on her behind. Some of the smaller students heard her swear and started mimicking her. She stood up and started hearing some kids, repeat what she said.

"Oh crap, oh crap," They mimicked in small voices. Mimi made a face and ushered them to quiet down. They soon did so as Yolie came walking in.

"Are you alright?" Yolie asked coming to Mimi's side.

"Yeah, I just slipped," Mimi answered in reply, still a bit sore.

"Well, I'm kind of glad you fell, Matt nearly found out who I was. But it's okay now since he's gone. You should get back to your class and start introductions." Yolie said.

Mimi nodded and walked out, closing the door to Yolie's room silently behind her. Mimi braced herself and glanced around her classroom, her gaze falling upon a certain girl. It didn't take a Professor telling her that it was her daughter she was looking at, especially since Lily was looking straight at her.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

* * *

**_A Second Chance_** copyright © **8**.**22**.**03** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Digimon_** copyright © **1997-2004** by **_Akiyoshi Kongo, Toei Animation_**

_This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission._


End file.
